Robin Ruby
Robin Ruby (ロビン・ルビー''Robin Rubī'') is the East Minister of the Alvarez Empire and one of the candidates to becoming its New Emperor. In a sense, she is the true mother of Damon, Lucian, and Ayase. Robin is a major antagonist in both the Breakdown and Uprising Series. Appearance ... Robin tends to use a very odd set of clothes most of the time. She wears a tight and white gown which possesses large billowing sleeves, thus showing off the sides of her breasts and her shoulders, that reach her hands. The gown's neck is marked by various perpendicular red lines similar to Ys, the same effect applying to the torso just below the chest area. The sleeves are similar to those of a traditional kimono, the borders on both ends being red colored, whereas their insides are complete red. The gown reaches down to her feet as a dress, although it is cut open on both sides from her thighs to her feet, allowing mobility. Robin also uses white and tight leggings which have the same red markings as her torso and neck, which tie into her heels of the same color and design. Sometimes the Gown's red designs glow brightly due to Robin's magic. As a Dragon, ... Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess Ways Of Combat Magical Abilities Overwhelming Magic Power: Magic Ruby Dragon Slayer Magic (紅玉の滅竜魔法 Kōgyo no Metsuryū Mahō) *'Ruby Dragon's Rainbow Silk' (紅玉竜の虹絹 Kōgyoryū no Nijiginu) Memory Control (記憶操作 Kioku Sōsa lit. Collection Operation): Due to her becoming a Dragon, Robin acquired the innate magic of controlling memories. *'Happy Wish' (): Living Magic (生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō): A Black Art which allows Robin to create and breathe life into any shape and form. She specializes in making animated objects, thus organic beings with life. Robin brandishes her Magic Seal into pieces of her DNA, the samples having been acquired from various parts of her body, to create look-a-likes of herself. From there, she is capable of altering the abilities, personality, and appearance of her clone, which will have a mind of its own. *'Rebecca Emerald' (レベッカ・エメラルド Rebekka Emerarudo) *'Renata Jade' (レナータ・ジェイド Renāta Jeido) *'Robin Amethyst' (ロビン・アメジスト Robin Amejisuto) Organic Link Magic (生体環魔法 Seitaiwa Mahō) "Shinreihai Ryūketsu" ( Final Raiment: Dragon Blood lit. True Worship: Lacking Gratitude) *'Flight': With her draconic wings, Robin is capable of flying at immense speed and cross large distances easily. She can also use it to complement her combat. *'Enhanced Prowess': *'Enhanced Magic': Robin's immense control of magic, in general, is further augmented. Equipment Battles & Events Quote Creation & Conception Trivia Behind the scenes= *She is based on Yuri Egin from the Blue Exorcist Series. *Robin draws characteristics and immense inspiration from Ragyō Kiryūin from the Kill la Kill Series. *The author has always wanted to make an impactful and prominent female antagonist. *Her page's official creation marks the author's 14,000th Edit. |-| Facts= |-| Extras= *Robin's theme is shown to be "Blumenkranz", alluding to several of her characteristics.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bp0Ry_pa1o **Whereas her battle theme is Last Opponent.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-Bmdy7NivY References Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Dragon Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Alvarez Empire